Christian Fautor
Christian D. Fautor - SwordsmanChris, who goes simply by Chris - is vampire and a frequent contender in the Battledome. He generally characterized by his status as a vampire gentleman, though much of his personal life is a mystery. Notorious for holding grudges, he currently lives by himself as a recluse in a mansion known as 'Swordsman's Manor' on the outskirts of Barton town. He also bears the seal of the mysterious Gaioh ninja clan. Personal Life Very few records remain of Chris's pre-Gaia life. He arrived as an immigrant from a foreign land, though he is generally credited with having held a noble station prior to his arrival at Barton Town. On the advice of his close friend, John Rixaen, he came to Gaia to seek new opportunities, though the journey's expenses left him almost destitute. He worked some odd jobs before eventually landing a position at Gold Mountain. Employment at GM restored Chris to the lofty way of life he'd become accustomed to prior to his move to Gaia, and he enjoyed a stable income. Eventually he started to do work with G-Corp, a company within the Gambino conglomorate, in addition to his day job. While working with G-Corp, he began to investigate ways to elongate the human lifespan using ancient technology and started to perform experiments. These experiments eventually led to his turning into a vampire. After his transformation, Chris withdrew from society and resigned himself to a life of hermitage, living on his own within the walls of his secluded manor. Early Career in the Battledome Chris originally came to the Battledome to practice his swordsmanship; he feared he might have lost his fighting edge by isolating himself from the world. However, he won his early matches in the Battledome and quickly came to be respected as a swift swordsman. His battles were marked by a combination of graceful fencing and dark vampire abilities. Regular Battledomers generally knew him as a gentleman vampire due to his aristocratic nature. Despite his air of nobility, he possessed a roguish quality and was not above theft. Though he was famous for his fencing and vampire techniques, he also experimented with a few other styles of combat. Recent Career in the Battledome Partway through his career as a Battledomer, Chris underwent an abrupt change of style. He obscured his features with darkness and began to dress in more modern suits. His new shadowy appearance prevented him from being easily identified as a vampire and helped make him less noteworthy. His fighting technique was also updated, with his attacks being slightly less graceful and much more direct. Though light blades remained his weapon of choice, he used a variety of other weapons as well, ranging from revolvers to bare hands. In general, he became increasingly darker and used more underhanded tactics. It is unknown what caused the change in image or whether or not the change is permanent. Written Works Chris spends a lot of his time writing from his manor, though very few of his works ever see the light of his day. He keeps a journal on his G9 Laptop, where he records his musings and ideas. He updates his entries irregularly. Battledome Relationships Over his career, Chris has established relationships with a few battledomers. Some are positive, while others are not. Alnette Sylvallion Chris was once close to Alnette, and for a time the two once ruled over her homeland, the Necropolis, as Baron and Baroness. This was one of the few periods during his time as a vampire where Chris was not living alone in isolation. However, when he was called away for a sudden pilgrimage, Alnette lost faith and severed the relationship. The abandonment left Chris bitter and caused him to withdraw further into seclusion. Nyrk Saron Nyrk, the exorcist, is one of Chris's rivals. Because the nature of his job puts him at odds with all vampires, Nyrk often engages Chris in combat. However, the two have often met under casual circumstances and have since developed an understanding. As such, they often engage in a strange, sarcastic sort of 'cat and mouse' game. While Nyrk stands by his mission, he has commented that Chris is 'not as dangerous' as his other targets and thinks of Chris as a resource that could be valuable in slaying other unholy beings. Dr. Question Another rival of Chris's, Dr. Question is a mysterious intellectual. The two have much in common, and therefore Chris has recently started to measure his own abilities against that of Question, trying to see who is better in each respective area. Chris also has stated that he believes Question is attracted to Alnette Sylvallion, his ex-baroness. Question himself has not commented on the subject. Raven For a time, Raven seemed interested in courting Chris, but it was mostly due to the rivalry maintained between her and Chris's then-baroness, Alnette Sylvallion. Since the split between Alnette and Chris, Raven's flirtatious passes at Chris have all but ceased. In addition, she's expressed her disapproval of his new look. Emma and Hrothbert of Bainbridge Chris has maintained good standing with the house of Bainbridge, and he has been sighted accompanying them to various functions. They were most recently seen together at one of Gaia's anual balls. Chris, Emma, and Hrothbert all share in the noble culture and have avid interests in magic, and so they keep good company. However, Emma is somewhat miffed by Chris's lateness and occasional lewd comments, but the two still appear to get along. Craig Amery Chris holds a grudge against Amery for an insult made a long time ago. Amery often makes Chris exceptionally irate, and at one point Chris put out a bounty for Amery's defeat in the Battledome as a way to avenge himself by a proxy (a bounty which Remus Fletcher later claimed - incidentally, this was the first bounty ever placed on a Battledome fight). Despite this, Amery doesn't remember the original insult made against Chris and doesn't even seem aware that Chris holds a grudge against him. However, he does think that Chris is 'kind of a pussy'. Category:Battledomers Category:Vampire